Best I Ever Had
by KaraAlissa
Summary: When the Brotherhood lost their battle, Pyro lost everything, especially her. However, maybe he hasn't lost as much as he thought. Pyro/OC. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own any X-Men characters. I only own my character.

Authors Note: This takes place shortly after the events of the movie X-Men: The Last Stand. The song is "Best I Ever Had" by Vertical Horizon

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

John Allerdyce, better known as Pyro, sat in a deserted bar. He kept his eyes on the drink in front of him, sometimes eying the bartender for another beer. He could feel the outline of his trusty lighter in his pocket and he was thankful he escaped with his skin. The ever-amazing X-Men, in all their forgiving ways, let him keep his power. Magneto hadn't been so lucky. He finished his glass and decided to take a look around, their was a couple in the corner, a drunkard at the other side of the bar, and the music was at a comfortable volume.

_Nothing's quite the same now_

_I just say your name now_

'Not this song.' He thought as he rubbed his forehead. Closing his eyes meant images of her would plague his mind. He had her, she was his. When he left with Magneto he begged her to come, but she wouldn't. She didn't believe in the violence, and John foolishly pushed her away. Calling her pathetic was a defense measure. It would hurt less for her if she hated him. Still, he knew that it was her pressing that let him keep his power. In all likelihood, she was the reason Bobby hadn't killed him. She was the reason he survived.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had _

His mind wandered to their last conversation...

"Come with me." He pleaded, his eyes wide.

"John you can't do this. They don't want mutant prosperity, they want mutant superiority. It's-"

"My name is Pyro." His tone was dangerous. Her voice shocked him and she could hear the tears coming.

"Please, don't leave. Stay."

"I am a God among insects Kiara. You're a Goddess among insects. Come with me, where we deserve to be!"

"Just because they don't have a power doesn't make them any less than you or I! We're all human."

"No they're sheep!" Pyro was beginning to pace and he kept running his hand through his hair.

"What's happened to you?" Kiara asked, looking disbelieving at the man she fell in love with.

"I finally am seeing things clearly! You want to stay huh? You want to be one of the precious X-Men?" He couldn't seem to stop. "Stay in school? Be one of the so-called good guys?"

"John-"

"MY NAME IS PYRO!" He seemed to explode. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Just remember this Kiara. If you're not with us, stay out of our way or you will regret it. You're pathetic." He gave her one last look and walked away, leaving her staring after him.

_So you stole my world_

_Now I'm just a phony_

_Remembering the girl_

_Leaves me down and lonely_

_Send it in a letter_

_Make yourself feel better_

He silently cursed himself again. How could he have been so cruel to her? He didn't need her. He thought to himself as the bartender put another beer in front of him. What did she matter? But he knew he was lying to himself. The door to the bar opened and he could feel the blast of cold air hit him, but he ignored it. He took a deep drink from his class. As much as he hated being at school, as much as he didn't fit in, everything was so much simpler back then. He had friends, even if it was Bobby, and he had Kira. He remembered meeting her.

"Hi, I'm Kiara." She said sweetly. The girl standing next to Rogue immediately caught his attention. She had deep brown eyes and her hair was the same color and curly. He couldn't help staring for a moment.

"I'm John." He said quickly shaking her hand. Her skin was soft.

"John!" Storm's voice was biting. "You burned down the math classroom again! What were you thinking? I don't care if you don't like the subject." She was now standing next to him. Bobby and Rogue looked away quickly.

"Saved me the trouble of doing it then." Came Kiara. He turned to her with surprise. A smirk was playing on her features, it was identical to his.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't need me back_

_You're just the best I ever had _

He knew it from that moment on. They were almost inseparable. He took his lighter out and began opening and closing it. _Click, click, click. _It was a lighter she had bought him and in spite of himself he smiled remembering her smile at how much he liked it. Kira had telepathy and telekinesis, so she knew he wanted that lighter. They had talked about having it engraved, but they never got to it.

_And it may take some time to_

_Patch me up inside_

_But I can't take it so I_

_Run away and hide_

_And I may find in time that_

_You were always right_

_You're always right _

After the battle was over, he was shocked by the outcome. With Jean Gray, the new Jean Gray, on their side they seemed invincible. However, the next thing he knew he was waking up back at the mansion.

"What happened?" He asked groggily. His lighter was gone.

"You're alive and that should be enough for you." Bobby said with an arrogant tone. "Although, you shouldn't be."

"Why? Were you going to kill me Iceman?"

"You're damn lucky I didn't. Or, that Jean didn't."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, her powers went crazy. She destroyed pretty much everything, killed most of the brotherhood, and Magneto is no longer a mutant. It's over... Pyro."

"H-How did I get out?" He was trying to process everything.

"Bobby we need to-" Kiara stopped in her tracks. She didn't think John would be awake yet. Their eyes connected for a moment. "Logan wants to talk to you when you get a chance, Bobby."

"Kiara..." His voice was soft, like she remembered.

"You need to rest John." Was all she said before leaving.

"You get to keep your power." Bobby said, making John's focus on the door switch back to his once best friend. "Even after the way you treated her..." Bobby shook his head with a small laugh. "You're alive and you get to keep your power." He walked to the bed and set something down beside John. "She wanted you to have this." It was his lighter.

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

_What was it you wanted_

_Could it be I'm haunted_

She could see him, his back hunched over, one hand on his beer, the other on his lighter. Rogue told her not to go looking for him, she said it wouldn't help.

"He hasn't changed Kiara." Rogue said as Kira through one leg over her motorcycle. "All that's going to happen is you're going to get hurt again."

"If it was Bobby, what would you do?" Rogue couldn't think of anything to say. "Exactly." She quickly started her motorcycle and sped toward the nearest city.

It took her a day or two, but she found him. Here he was, close enough that she could hear his thoughts fully. He was thinking of her. She wasn't sure if Rogue was right. John made mistakes, he was seduced by power. Magneto was persuasive. She thought for one second of walking back out the door, he hadn't seen her, he had no idea she was there, but she couldn't.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_I don't want you back_

She took a deep breath and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Her legs moved on her own towards him. John knew someone was coming, Magneto had at least taught him to defend himself. He turned around quickly, hand ready to open his lighter, then he saw her.

"Hi John." She said softly. He almost didn't believe it, maybe he was dreaming.

"Kiara?"

"I'm real, I swear you're not dreaming."

"How did you find me?" He asked still shocked, he was faintly aware that he was standing.

"It took me a day or so." She replied with a small smile. "I, I followed your thoughts."

"Why are you here?" He couldn't believe he was talking to her.

"I needed to see you." She almost whispered.

"Why did you save me?" He asked, he'd been dying to ask. "Why did you fight for me to keep my powers?"

'I couldn't leave you to die, and I know how much you love your ability." She moved a step closer. "I couldn't lose you."

"Kiara..." His eyes were bright, like they used to be. "I am so sorry for what I said..." She nodded and he moved closer to her. He was close enough to touch her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Unsure of his movements he lifted his hand slowly and touched her face. Her eyes closed and he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"I love you." He said softly and her eyes opened, looking deep into his.

"I love you too." He smiled before pulling her close, his arms wrapped around her, and he kissed her softly.

_You're just the best I ever had_

_The best I ever had_

_The best I ever_...


End file.
